Bound to Sin
by LovelyIrony
Summary: "Aye had not been taught to fear wom'n but to protect 'em,"He purred, ice-cold lips pressing insistently along my jaw, tip of venomous fangs skimming the surface of my flushed skin. A wanton gasp abandoned me,"You can't protect me from myself."the vibration of a growl rumbled on his chest,"Aye can damn well try," he rebuffed before puncturing my flesh.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**"PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"**_ I cried as sharp nails buried themselves in my shoulders and clawed all the way down to my hips, tearing apart the smooth material of my dress, leaving my back completely vulnerable and bared.

The familiar gruff stinging pain in my back muscles lasted half a second before my wings finally break through my dorsal spine, my muscles and bones settling in and angling themselves differently to support the new gristly feathery structure weighting down my back.

In the bullfight to protect myself my wings began a relentless flapping movement, trying in vain to breach a gap between myself and my captors.

"Stop fighting it sweetheart, you're only making it harder on yourself. Just stay still and it'll be all over sooner than you think," an oddly familiar voice whispered, irking me to no end.

**_"GO TO HELL!"_** I countered venom dripping from my words. A hearty laugh echoed around me, evoking a certain weariness from my overexerted self.

"Sure, I'll put it on my to-do list. Now if you don't mind," an excruciating pain erupted in my back, it was like nothing I had experienced before and I couldn't help but let out an ear piercingly scream, that tore my vocal cords in the process.

Black spots surrounded the edges of my field of vision making it harder and harder to decipher the commotion going on around me. An intimidating blurry shape knelt in front of me and lifted my chin using the tip of a razor sharp claw. Warm breath fanned my face as the faceless figure breathed in.

"Sweet dreams, dolly." those were the last words I heard before I let myself succumb to a pleasant unknown darkness.

**ﾟ****.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ****ﾟ****.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ****ﾟ****.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ**

**Anyone excited for my new project ;) ?**


	2. Exiled

**AN: Here we go... ;)**

** ﾟ****.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ****ﾟ****.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ****ﾟ****.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ**

**"_I forgot to remember."_**

Exhiled

The concept of_ time_ shall forever remain a mystery to me.

Time is free, yet it's priceless. You can never own it, but you can use it. You won't be able to keep it, for it's not something to be caged. Albeit, you can spend it. Wisely or foolishly, according to your actions. The crucial problem resides in our capacity to constantly undervalue it.

Just take my word for it, and don't. Time is precious and should never be taken for granted. Bear in mind that once you've lost it _you can never get it back._

Dimness surrounded me, keeping me captive in a stationary bubble blind from the outside world. The absence of color and sound had my senses in overdrive and did little to calm that overly familiar feeling settling in my bones, which was not only causing electrifying unabashed goosebumps to form on my skin but also layers of sticky sweat in the back of my neck and forehead.

_Where was I?_

A sharp stinging pain erupted in the back of my skull preventing me from recollecting the so craved information that would somehow aide me in the situation I found myself trapped. I pushed through the ringing in my ears, my stubborn-self getting the best of me as I struggled to open my closed eyelids.

My eyes fluttered for a moment, a white cold substance stuck in between the tabs of my lashes was the first thing I noticed as my vision adjusted and I finally took in my surroundings.

Tall intimidatingly Ponderosa-trees rounded by wildflowers and overgrow bushes covered what appeared to be a secluded clearing. Everything was coated in white. A bone-chilling white that relentlessly fell from the sky in the form of fleecy glacial flakes.

A sudden breeze picked up, kissing my cheeks and cutting deep into my skin. My numb hands rose absently to my mouth as I blew warm air into them in hot small puffs hoping to regain some feeling while grazing them together, praying the friction would somehow defrost them. In doing so, I couldn't help but notice my attire or more likely lack of.

I was donning a white silky smooth dress that ended a few inches above my knee. It had a heart shaped cut that adjusted nicely to my chest and was hold by thin spaghetti straps that rested in my shoulders, keeping the whole garment together.

Why would I wear such a useless piece of clothing in this freezing tormenting weather was beyond my comprehension. The more I questioned my person the more frustrated I got. I couldn't even decode the simplest of concepts such as my name, purpose and whereabouts.

A silver bracelet with an estrange script hanging loose on my left wrist caught my heed immediately making me slightly giddy at the thought of minimal useful information. However, my enthusiasm died as soon as it came. Tracing my fingertips softly over the foreign language in the jewel I racked my brain, trying to decipher the meaning behind them only to come empty handed. One word stood out from the unusual sentence though, _'Vertmeadow'._

My train of tangled thoughts scurried away and my heart skip a beat for a second before falling into a frenzy rhythm at the sound of rustling bushes, clearly pointing someone's approach. My breath got stuck in my throat as I quietly observed an inhumanly large paw making its way through the brushwood. A gasp left my mouth the moment a ginormous beast wandered into the clearing inadvertently of my presence.

Is that a…_?_

_**No.**_ Wolves aren't abnormally this big, this is something else.

Definitely something _else entirely_.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over the wild creature's gleaming fur. Cocking my head slightly I tried to place the odd color in different hues that adorned the expanse of its entire body. It was as if someone had poured the most exotique of beaches all over him, letting the sand grains stick however they fall, earning him an abstract texture like a collage. Its hidden beauty was not lost on me.

Notwithstanding my mesmerized encaptivated state, I forced my somnolent logic side to surface and back stepped. My eyes never leaving the hirsute beast as I put more and more distance between us only to come to an abrupt halt when my clumsy bare foot stomp mercilessly on a thick fallen twig, the weight of my body breaking it instantly, the sound echoing boisterously and disturbing the otherwise quiescence atmosphere.

The wolf's eyes turned in a mere second, furry anatomy locking in a fighting stance as it searched the origin of such unusual disturbance. A scream begged to free itself from my throat the moment his eyes finally rested on me, the force of his stare making me stumble backwards against a tree trunk. Caramel irises with specks of hazel distributed randomly around the edges of strong dark pupils bore right into my soul, creating an electric current to tour my backbone sending warm waves all over my body shielding me from the ruthless snowstorm that kept on pounding at my unprotected skin.

_Those eyes._ Those orbs were much too shrewd to belong to a wild creature. My mind seemed to be completely detached from my body as I found myself grabbing a piece of the white cold substance pilling at my feet. My gaze did not flicker as I packed it between my hands, instantly shaping it into a small ball. He didn't move nor even bat an eyelid when my snowball hit his muzzle, the fleecy substance melting away as soon as it came in contact with his sandy fur.

_Wow smart move…. Now what?_

My answer came in the sound of howling, not too far from where we stood making my heart practically burst from its contained ribcage.

There's more.

Whatever this thing is, is not alone.

_A pack._

And they're probably searching for him.

As in right _now._

Although my natural instinct was trying to kick in begging for me to run and preserve myself, I found myself unable to move a muscle, frozen on my spot transfixed by its magic gaze.

The beast's ears, which perked at the sound of its family call, were now pointing downwards,tail also lowered, contouring his low hunches,face dropping almost to the ground in what appeared to be a submissive stance. A small needy whine left his mouth as if the animal was in an inner battle with itself, paws moving back and forwards, undecided.

One last pitiful glance landed on my person before the wolf took off into the wilderness, skulking figure being swallowed almost instantly by the shadows projected by the snow covered pines.

The spell the hirsute beast had me under broke the moment it disappeared from my field of vision, making me regaine my sanity back along with my self-preservation instinct. All of a sudden my numb feet weren't so numb anymore.

Branches and pine needles scratched mercilessly at my arms as I run, venturing with no sense of common direction towards what I hoped was civilization. Pebbles and roots mocked me as they tangled in my uncoordinated bare feet, making me tumble over and over again until I made it to a part of the forest that wasn't as dangerous for someone as clumsy as myself, or so I thought.

I pushed past what felt like the thousand pine panting with exertion, my muscles were cramped and ached all over obviously not used to activities that call for a physical approach. My feet wobbled slightly and I embraced myself, trying in vain to keep circulation flowing through my unresponsive bare arms, in doing so I noticed I had come across a green less path. A dirt transited path barely covered in snow. The small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth dropped nevertheless, when the loud purr of a forced engine rang through my ears awfully close.

The scream that my throat had been nursing since my encounter with _'it'_ finally broke free as a black monstrous motorbike filled my entire field of vision. My eyes shut involuntarily refusing to observe the gruesome impact that would surely end my poor existence.

But for some miraculous celestial force it never came.

Curiosity overpowered my senses and I found myself peeking over my eyelashes.

The deathly machine that was supposed to cash my life rested on its left side a foot away from my rooted position. This however, wasn't the source of my fascination, the driver of such monstrosity presented a different case though.

Black leather boots with silver buckles, dark blue jeans, beige cardigan hanging perfectly to his chest, displaying toned muscles and an obviously fit slim figure, a white button-up shirt peeking over its collar and to complete the ensemble a black leather motorist jacket.

My eyes stop their blatant wander to finally rest on his face.

Strong well-defined jaw, eyes that looked like someone had alighted sunflowers in them, blondish-white wavy hair slightly dishevelled, probably a masterpiece of the wind's breeze and milky-white skin that had an odd glimmering effect depending on the lights angle.

"_Miss? Miss? Are ye alright?"_ His concerned voice brought me back from my self-induced reverie. I gasped at his sudden approach. He was painfully tall, his slender figure towering easily over mine as his eyes, which were now adopting a new dark tint over the edges, pierced through my soul reading me, figuring me out, something I for the life of me I couldn't achieve.

Words eluded me and I shied away when he began fumbling with his jacket, the movement keeping me on high alert. _Why was he undressing?_

"Please," he begged, concerned laced in his tone. "'m not goin' to hurt yeh," he carried on rising his hands in playful defence before placing his thick jacket over my shoulders and rubbing his ice-cold hands back and forth over my arms, trying to keep the my blood flowing.

The distance between our bodies decreased more, up to the point where his face was barely a few inches from mine. My heart was beating out of control like a flock of wild caged mockingbirds.

His pale hands rose to my chest all of a sudden making me squeak and jolt a step back.

His brows furrow at my actions, his slender legs inching forwards yet again, "I mean no harm to yeh," he whispered, lifting his hands once more as he approached me. His fingers clasped around the jacket's zipper and he pulled, closing the whole opening, before retreating and flashing me an honest lop sided grin, a small dimple denting its appearance on his left cheek.

"May aye have the pleasure of knowin' the name of 'is fair maiden?" the southern drawl that carried his words engulfed me like velvet. All the blood pumping through my body seemed to migrate to my face at his odd choice of words. I tried to come up with a name or something at least to prove I wasn't such an unmannered useless tool. _But nothing_. Everything was blank. A never-ending whiteness fogged my mind, leaving me grasping nothing but air every time I tried to come up with something.

_So frustrating._

A small sigh left my chapped lips and my head ducked in shame. "I'm not quite sure of it m-myself," the hoarse timber in my voice made me flinch not sure if it was from disuse or illness either way it was dreadful to bear.

" 's quite a'right darl, 'm gonna help yeh," he truthfully stated his eyes piercing mine once more. He stretched his hand to grab mine, lifting it carefully to his pink heart shaped lips, where he left a small lingering kiss.

"By the way 'm Jasper," he smiled widely this time, "Jasper Hale."

**ﾟ****.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ****ﾟ****.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ****ﾟ****.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ****ﾟ****.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ**

**Review for more **


	3. Torn

**Torn**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I'm sorry to inform that this magical dimension called 'Twilight' is creation of none other than the fabulous SM. I'm just spicing things and adding my own OCs to the mix. No harm in there right ;) ?**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

_**"All great changes are preceded by chaos."**_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Torn**

**Seth**

I moved mechanically, my feet carrying me forward not even pausing to consider the unlatched door on my way. Squired by the annoying sounds of my esurient stomach I struggled to reach the kitchen, food being the only constant on my greedy mind.

"Meraz I'm ransacking your kitchen!" I hollered as my hand wasted no time in opening the heavenly white structure in front of me. An aglow smile taking over my features as I ogled the well-fill stands overburdened with greasy, fat nutriments.

Though my actions were abruptly halted by the scolding face of my mother, a clear reminder of my not too subtle ways. A deep groan left my mouth as I ran a hand through the mess of my hair. Why should I waste my manners in an individual such as Paul Terry Meraz was beyond my comprehension. And yet, I couldn't help but be acutely aware of my guilty subconscious in the form of none other than my mother, berating me for not acting as the 'according son' she had parented.

"Can I help myself to a sandwich?" I finally rephrased in a much undemanding tone, pleasing the picture-perfect figure that hovered beside me. The perplexing dreamed-up form flashed me a proud smile before fading making me wonder if it was really there to begin with.

"**_YES DAMMIT, YES!"_** Paul's yells rumbled from afar causing me to almost drop the bag of bread I was gingerly balancing on my shoulder since both my hands and arms were occupied by every minimal edible content that his fridge provided.

Humming happily at his response I made my way towards the nearest counter where I haphazardly spread the contents of my arms, easily downplaying his overly-enthusiastic tone. Either he had earned another ridiculous over the top high score at Call of Duty, or he was just drooling over buxom women sporting diaphanous x-ray undergarments while frolicking around.

Meh, _who am I even kidding?_He's definitely, hands down, enjoying the second option.

_Horny fucker._

Shaking my head with slight amusement I decided to finally focus on the work my hands were carrying without my noticing. The monstrous sandwich tower my hands had managed to create was dangerously rocking from side to side due its unstable stuffed form. Turkey, ham, fatter cheese, lettuce, onions and meat sticks being some of the weird ingredients that rested comfortably between the two ketchuped white spongy textures commonly known as bread slices.

The ample smile on my face dropped to give rise to a full frown when my mind annoyingly pointed I was missing something.

Eventually, the light bulb went off in my head and I rushed to the third counter's drawer, where Paul had his precious VIP stash. An evil yet muffled cackle left my lips as I heedlessly retrieved a large tube of salt and vinegar Pringlets.

And it's a sweet, sweet, sweet victory, or shall I say _salty?_

_Man, I'm hilarious._

Thoroughly satisfied with my snack I mentally patted my back acknowledging my wondrous culinary skills as I dug in, giving the sandwich a massive bite.

My taste buds were brought back to life and fireworks went off in my mind as pleasure waves washed over my sensor motors making it impossible for me not to moan ecstatically, which I did. Oops, _my bad._

Although the unforgivable cringeworthy sound was easily overpowered by another much louder, thunderous cry of pleasure. **_The hell…?_**

Drawn by my unquenched curiosity, I let my feet carry me forwards, padding softly against the wood light-barked floor in a zigzag motion, avoiding stepping on any loose floorboard that would most likely give my presence away with its sharp creak.

Ringing bells filled my ears and my anxiety skyrocketed for each deliberate step I took, which brought me closer to the epicenter of the problem. The familiar hunch in my gut painfully twisted as the sound of labored breathing flooded through my ears disrupting my careful approach.

Forcing the sudden lump in my throat all the way down, I coerced my parked feet to resume their pace while harshly reprimanding myself for being such a melodramatic maniac. My tongue darted out and my lips parted to shape around the edge of my bizarrely deformed sandwich, taking a thoughtless bite. Even though the rich taste of the snack turned sour and cardboard-y like the moment I set foot in the small foreroom.

No sooner had my gaze perched upon the actions taking place scarcely a few meters from myself than my sandwich dropped.

The goofy smile attached to my visage faltered and then faded. Everything froze for a second before realization came crashing down like a stack of Jenga blocks. Bile accumulated in my mouth and it took everything on me not to hunch over and showered _them_ with the contents of my unruly stomach.

_Above the fluffy maroon carpet laid two unclothed figures. Their shapes gleamed under the weak luminosity cast by the small fire confined in the chimney. Both of them messily tangled beyond the point of recognition forming a complex angle that without a question, surpassed the laws of physics as they kept a brutal ongoing rhythm oblivious of my presence._

In the haste to erase the traumatizing image from constantly replaying on my brain, I blindly back stepped, keeping both hands tightly pressed to my eyes, completely screening my field of vision and thus, banging my back against a wall-stand. The sudden impact cracked the rack leading to full rows of unused fat heavy dusty books to fall mercilessly on top of my head with a clamorous thud, earning a string of curses from my mouth. Seemingly, _Mere-ass_ owned the entire collection of Larousse, special bonus edition included. **_Fuck._**

A deep groan reverberated from my throat as I gingerly grazed my scalp, trying to soothe the pounding pain.

"You klutsy shit." The slots between my fingers were wide enough for me peek through them. A sigh of relief fleeing my lips when I noticed the jackass better half was now concealed.

Paul's cocky attitude never dithered as he bestowed me a condescending smile, his back was slightly bent, his muscles flexed and even some veins popped in as he worked on the zipper of his poorly-treated cut offs. My gaze moved swiftly to the female figure that stood beside him, pulling a tight tank top over her purple see-through bra. My cheeks were probably having a ketchup fetish by now.

"S up pup? Here for patrol?" My entire focus fall back to Paul and his nonchalant use of words. Flustered and unable to form a coherent sentence I could only watch as he moved forward, bending down to retrieve my long forgotten discarded sandwich before taking a huge chunk of it.

_If I wasn't sick before I unquestionably was now._

"Oi! T-that's min-"

"Sharing is caring." He brashly interrupted completely unfazed at Miss shameless advances as she looped her arms around his bare torso from behind.

"Call me later hotstuff?" sultry blonde purred in the shell of his ear, nipping at the flesh while her roaming hands playfully pinched his hips.

_"Mawhbe."_ Paul shrugged visibly unamused with a mouthful of food yet unchewed.

_Please enlighten me on how can anyone find this_ _arrogant unfeeling swine a turn on 'cuz I'm obviously blind._

The immune girl heaved a contempt sigh and peck his jaw before releasing him and approaching me, stretching her hand to pinch one of my flushed cheeks with her crimson manicured nails. Her rainbow caked face crowded my personal space giving the full term of claustrophobia a new connotation as she kept reducing the distance between us making me highly apprehensive and exceedingly nauseous.

"Pleasure to meet you honey bun." Her blood-red lips moved creepily as she dragged the words slowly, taking her time to pronounce each one carefully. I couldn't help but shy away from her.

_Did she choke on a gallon of blood or something?_

_Give the tube of lipstick a blow-job?_

Okay now, maybe I shouldn't judge. For all I know she could be aiming for the Jokers look. If that's the case hats off to her, _she undoubtedly nailed it._

Although she could have dispensed with the perfume, that thing was _lethal_. Wave after wave of the cheap fragrance assaulted my nostrils per second, reminding me of cayenne pepper, something my dad used to put on our every Sunday Barbecue which would always make me sneeze like a madman.

I was trying to be my chivalrous self keeping my nose from raising all the way up to my brows and damn, I almost succeeded when it twitched. My wolf was growling profanities after profanities wanting nothing but to throw this easily accessible woman out of the window before spraying bottle after bottle of Febreze all over the polluted place.

Unaffected by my muteness and definitely noteworthy scrunched nose, Blondie giggled, bestowing me one last disturbing smile before straightening her posture from her huched over stance and leaving, showing herself out of the house in no time. _**Thank goodness to that.**_

"You disgust me," I spat, finally overcoming my befuddled state and rising to regain my full height while smoothing out the dust from my ripped jeans.

"Jealousy is not a pair of cut-off that fits you well, ya know." Paul replied, clearly amused.

"_Pffff_ right. What am I even jealous about? _Your STD's?"_

"Whatever Mr grouch. You're looking awfully tense. Obviously you need a reliever. Wait. _That's it!" _he smiled, circling me, "I get around a lot you know? I could easily arrange something for you pup. So, what do ya say, want me to hook ya up?" He questioned clearly pleased with his _'generous'_ offer.

"_That's alright I'm f-fine,"_ I stuttered a bit under my breath only for him to smile wider at me as he poked my chest, irking me further.

_"__What was that, pup?"_ Anger began filling my bloodstream as my hands curled in fists and my muscles grew taut. I tried my best to keep my composure under check, downplaying his tiresome taunts and breathing deeply.

"We're gonna be late." I huffed, deflecting the topic at hand, my cheeks still pulsing with residual embarrassment.

"Awww don't tell me the whelp remains unsullied?"

"**_GET OFF MY CASE!"_** I finally snapped shoving him aside with my newly acquired strength which ended in him falling flat against the floor. Already feeling guilty with my harsh inapposite actions I stormed out of the door without sparing a second glance. The winter's breeze slapped my flushed cheeks but did little to calm the vortex of my thoughts. He didn't get it. _Well nobody really did._

_Was it so wrong of me to have unquestionable blind faith in my yet undiscovered imprint?_ I just knew someone was somewhere out there just waiting to be found. That special someone that would make me smile without trying to, whose eyes I would fall for over and over again before they even knew me, whose laugh would be so contagious and carefree that it would mingle with my own as we'll both guffaw without reason, that special someone who would without doubt, steal my blood pulsing organ in a heartbeat and I wouldn't even fight to earn it back only knowing that I have hers in return would suffice. A heart for a heart, simple and fairly effective. _I wouldn't ask for more. I wouldn't need nor want more._

My thoughtful sigh came out in the form of a white condensate cloud due to nature's chill season. Half of the pack had already been lucky enough to be graced with the presence of their imprints leaving Paul, Leah and I clearly out of the happy circle.

Being 18 years wise of age and extremely unskilled in the female area had its crippling flaws since I was constantly the source of never-endless jokes and pranks. It was frustrating and embarrassing to confess I hadn't even shared my first kiss whereas Paul had already eloped with half La Push and even more, spreading his boundaries to Forks where he was discovered not too long ago with this Laurensia chick Bella loathed.

I was extremely conscious I was working myself into a frenzy of uncontrollable rage but I just couldn't stop. This topic always managed to drive me berserk and Paul's persistent taunts did little to placate me, in fact, they nettled me further if possible.

The trembles had already commenced as I mindlessly jumped the wood railing clearly in no mood to take the front steps.

As soon as my bare feet came in contact with the white covered lawn I took on a full sprint, speedily taking shelter in the high leafy pines which were mostly coated in the colorless substance that relentlessly fell from the sky.

My clothes left me in the blink of an eye, my pace never decreasing as I shut my eyes solely focusing on the small trembles originating in my spine. The pain was something you get easily used to once in became an everyday habit.

In a flash, everything shifted. Something that was considered genetically impossible to occur was indeed happening. The muscles in my legs, arms, torso and back unsurprisingly expanded to meld around newly complex bones with its granted joints and nerve endings. Fur erupted everywhere, engulfing me like a blanket and shaping me into a much hirsute, beastly form. My senses sharpened all at once and my figure triplicated in size.

The whole process per see took less than a minute, funny how yet it felt eternal.

Feeling miserably directionless I just carelessly wander over the treaty line before deciding on where exactly to begin my evening shift, not really knowing what section Paul was taking under his surveillance.

On my thousand lap around nowhere in particular my feet halted on their own accord and began undoing the trek I had covered. I couldn't even pinpoint my unusual actions as I let my body carry me through a path isolated from pines and mostly covered by bushes. It was as if I was being dragged by an invisible pull that kept on getting stronger and painfully unbearable since I couldn't even decipher the reason behind it all.

I finally break through a thick overgrown portion of Timberland and mindlessly trot into a secluded clearing. The blizzard was getting wilder by the second, not that I minded since the flakes would turn into droplets the moment they graze my fur.

_Perks of being a freaking mutant I guess._

A soft rich pure scent I couldn't exactly grasp engulfed my muzzle making me extremely giddy all of a sudden. I tried searching for the source but it was impossible, the entire clearing reeked of it and I couldn't even tell which kind of odor it was nor the exact direction it was coming from.

I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to let this _'thing' _get to me. Blaming my unusual actions and feelings on my self-induced stress I decided to return and search for Paul since I didn't feel like ripping his head off anymore. My paws relocated in a different angle pointing north, I heedlessly lift my left one preparing myself for another fresh-relieving race when the sound of a twig snapping reverberated in the confined space. I jumped on instinct, my ears dropping and pointing backwards, my claws sharpening instantly and my tail tensing as my fur bristled. My entire body locked in an attack stance baring my teeth toward the menace.

Shockingly my eyes rested on a pair of blue-grey ones instead of the blood-crimson orbs I was expecting. A sharp electric current exploded out of nowhere and embraced me, keeping me captive as everything I once perceived ceased to exist except for the peerless beauty ahead of me.

_Am I dreaming? _

_Is Taha Aki finally answering my prayers? _

_**Mine.**_

That only word sent a pleasantly tingling sensation through my entire body as I ogled the perfect creature designed for me.

She looked so helplessly dainty standing by herself in the middle of that isolated clearing. Her fragile arms were surrounding herself in a forced embrace, probably trying to keep whatever warmth her body provided in this merciless storm. I couldn't help but notice her torn white dress hugging her curves and giving her this halo of pure innocence that made it strongly difficult for me not to selfishly stole her and shield her from the world's cruelty. Her gaze didn't flicker from mine although it seemed strictly guarded, her black-ebony hair waved softly by her side oddly differing from the raging whitish storm that enclosed on us. _**Exquisite.**_

The breeze abruptly picked up cutting through her already rosy cheeks and nose making her sniff lightly, her lips swiftly adopting a purple tint that had me on highly alert as I swallow the deep whine that burned my throat not wanting to fright her but unable to withstand seeing her so distressed and doing nothing about it.

Three deep howls exploded within reaching distance in the vast timberland. My motionless form seemed to awaken at the sound as my ears perked up at the call of my brothers, although my gaze remained entranced by those pools of endless blues with hues of grey.

'**_Seth come down to Emily's now. We're having a pack meeting.'_**Sam's voice rang through my ears, the alpha timbre nowhere in rage making me stretch my boundaries while I ponder over my non-existing options.

'**_I c-c-can't,'_**I shuttered defying the unchallengeable. My paws shook in reluctance as I straightened my posture, chest jutting out in defiance.

'**_Drag your whiny ass over here, don't make me repeat myself.'_**

'**_But…'_**

'**_NOW SETH!'_**He intoned leaving me with no choice but to oblige.

I couldn't help but whine desperately as I gave my imprint one last lingering stare before leaving her vulnerable and completely unprotected. I wanted to kill myself for departing from her. I had waited too damn long to run across her and now I had to leave her. _Talk about f__ucking__ timing._

_**Fate is such a bitch.**_

The pounding ache in my heart increased considerably for each involuntary step which took me further and farther away from her. The promise of finding her again did little to soothe my beast which was thrashing, clawing and practically whining like a lost confused puppy.

Rushing my pace I shoved all ill-feelings aside focusing solely on the task at hand, after all the sooner I got there the sooner it could all be over with and I could return to what really matter to me.

'**_On my way. What's so important you needed to gather us anyway?'_** I bitterly questioned.

'**_Paul was jumped during your shared patrol shift and strangely enough you weren't there.'_** I mentally gulped not liking one bit where this was leading.

'**_Um… Is he o-okay?'_**

The silence extended long enough for panic to arise.

'**_S-sam?'_**

'**_The idiot is fine, couple of broken bones here and there and a splintered back. That's hardly the problem though.'_**

'**_Then wha…'_**

'**_Something has infiltrated the tribe.' _**He cut me off abruptly.

'**_Don't tell me, another rogue vampire, yeah?'_**

'**_Not likely.'_**

My confusion reflected in his mind as he huffed, his dark eyes obscured with throbbing concern only for a moment before his entire posture relaxed and his features schooled back to their normal indifferent selves.

'**_I'm afraid we're dealing with something much more powerful.'_**

His statement left me speechless and I swear I could feel my heart stopping only for a second before falling into an uncontrollable frenzy almost galloping out of its confined ribcage. Fear enveloped me in the blink of an eye and it wasn't even for my well-being. No, I couldn't care less about myself, _'she'_ was another matter though.

'**_What could be more powerful than a vampire though?' _**I finally dared to ask, already dreading the worst.

'**_I'm not sure. But I'm planning on finding out."_**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Review your thoughts please :)**


End file.
